


Unwilling Guide

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: I really like the sentinel /guide stories so i thought i would have a try at one myself.Has some variances on bonding traditions and shields can keep a guide/ sentinel from being detected.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Evan Lorne, Miko Kusanagi/Radek Zelenka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Dr Mckay, you are needed in the office” said a voice from the door

He looked up rolling his eyes and shook his head exasperated. 

“I have a deadline and bloody grunts keep interrupting me, you are the fourth today.”

“Apologies Dr Mckay, it comes straight from Dr Weir.”

He got up and picked up his laptop, as he got to the door.

“Radek you are in charge, I want those shield simulations tested and programmed, ready to go by tomorrow once successful.”

“Yes Rodney, see you for breakfast tomorrow”

He scoffed and left, following the marine to the office and walking in without knocking.

“Ok what is so urgent, that I have been called here”

“Colonel Sumner is dead” said Dr Weir, “he was killed on the mission yesterday. He was fed on by this creature called a wraith, it feeds on a person’s energy and drains them of life. He died just now; Carson is on his way up. By right Major Lorne should take over the military command here but he feels he isn’t ready. We had another Major on the list, though he won’t be here unless we call earth and it may take a while. Colonel Sumner refused to work with him though, when I was choosing people for the mission.”

“Why is that, he as charming as Sumner was.”

“Rodney, you shouldn’t talk ill of the dead” she said disapprovingly

“You know how I feel about the grunts here” he said, “they like to take over and order us civilians’ round.”

“That is true, I…” 

There was a soft knock and Dr Weir smiled, as she called come in.

“Lisbeth, am I interrupting” said a strong accented voice, as Carson looked round the door.

“Carson get your butt in here and let’s have the report, so I can go grab dinner. Its been a long day, I am hungry and I have work to be getting on with.”

“Its late lad, leave the work for tomorrow and eat and relax. I believe Aidan is showing a film tonight, maybe you should come along with me.”

“You hang out with military Carson” he snapped

“Yes, it’s a mixer Rodney. I was invited, told to bring a friend and you’re a guide too.”

“I don’t need a Sentinel Carson, some military grunt who is going to boss me around and tell me how to live my life right.”

“You may be surprised; I mean I would love to find someone that…”

He stopped shrugging, as Rodney looked at his upset expression and suddenly feeling bad.

“You know you can boss me round, if that will cheer you up. You are the only one, who can have that privilege”

“Thank Rodney, I appreciate that.”

“I’ll come tonight for an hour, maybe it could be fun.”

That evening they knocked on Aidan’s door and it opened, as he looked surprised.

“Carson come in” he said, hugging him “Dr Mckay, this is a surprise”

“Rodney is a high-level guide, off the scales but he doesn’t like to tell anyone.”

“We have a few unattached sentinels, maybe you’ll find one come in.”

They went in, as there were a few couples dotted round the room. A low levelled botanist pair, that hardly registered. A few single guide and sentinel couples too, there were more due in a months’ time. Radek Zelenka and Miko Kusanagi sat in the corner, as he stood up on seeing Rodney.

“Is everything ok Rodney?” asked Radek, 

“Yes, yes fine” he said, looking between them.

“Isn’t this great Rodney, Miko arrived today on the Dedalus and our eyes met over the shield simulations.”

“You never told me you were a guide” said Rodney

“You didn’t tell me either” said Radek

“True, lets grab a drink Carson”

They headed off, as Radek rolled his eyes and pulled Miko into a short soft kiss.

“Let’s go somewhere private” she smiled, as Radek grinned and they got up

“Evan we are going” said Radek, “good night”

“Enjoy” smiled Evan, as they left and he looked round the room.

Mckay seemed to be arguing with Carson, that made him annoyed. Carson was the doctors name; he hadn’t met him yet it had always been Dr Biro in the infirmary when he had gone. He headed over, as Dr Mckay left and Carson covered his face rubbing his head. 

“Doctor Beckett isn’t it” he asked, as he looked up

“Yes lad, can I help you?”

“Actually, I think you can” said Evan, sitting in front of him and taking his hand.

“Evan I…” he began, trying to pull his hand back

“Your shields are so far up, no-one can detect you in this room.”

“I keep them up for my protection, my work is very emotionally draining as it is.”

“Carson, drop the shield” he said, “I want to check something.”

He felt the shield melt away and then it hit him, as he felt the connection.

“Oh wow” said Carson, as he reached forward and put his hand on Evan’s cheek. 

The warmth and the connection flowed round him, as he sighed.

“I thought I was destined to be alone forever” said Carson, a tear running down his cheek.

“No of course not” said Evan, “let me take you home.”

He helped Carson up, putting an arm round him and leading him to the door. 

“Aidan we are off” called Evan, as he came over

“Hey congratulations you two, you two must be the strongest pair in Atlantis at the moment.”

“Keep it to yourself” said Evan, “till we are ready.”

“Of course,” he said

The next morning Rodney was in the canteen, when he was joined by Radek and Miko. They were smiling at each other and Rodney was trying to ignore it.

“Did you hear about Carson last night?” asked Radek

“What about Carson?” he asked

“He found his Sentinel, it was…”

Rodney stormed out the room and to his quarters, as he knocked on the door.

“Carson, Carson” he shouted

The door opened and he stood there, brushing his hair.

“Rodney, I know, I am running late we have a meeting.”

“There is rumor’s flying around about you”

“Really?” he asked. “I hate to be center of attention, what is it?”

“That you found your sentinel”

Carson froze, his hand on Dr Weirs’ door handle and looked at the floor.

“It’s true” he said, “I have been keeping my shields up too much and I lowered them yesterday evening after you left. It was instantaneously, I feel so complete Rodney”

“Who is she?” he asked, as they stepped into the office. Dr Weir sat at her desk, Evan sat on a desk and Rodney put his hands on his hips. “So?”

“We’ll talk after Rodney; we are late enough as it is”

“No, we’ll talk now” snapped Rodney, as he grabbed Carson’s wrist

The next second Rodney was slammed against the wall, as he looked ahead to see Evan snarling at him angrily

“Don’t you ever touch my guide again Mckay” he snapped, leaving him go and pulling Carson behind him

“He meant no harm Evan, he didn’t know” said Carson

“He knows now” he said, sitting him down on a chair and keeping between him and Rodney

“You two are bonded?” asked Dr Weir

“Not bonded yet” said Carson, “we only connected last night.”


	2. Unwilling Guide part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney annoys Carson, Radek, Jack O Neil, Elisabeth and Evan in his special way lol  
> warning-loads of arrogance and wry sense of humour

“What is this meeting about” asked Rodney avoiding all eye contact with Carson or Evan, “I have a lot of work to do?”

“The position of military leader, General O Neil just arrived here and is on his way. Major Lorne, are you sure you don’t want to take over this post?”

“I am more then sure” he said, “paper work is something I don’t thrive on”

There was a knock and the general walked in, followed by his guide.

“Daniel” said Rodney, as they nodded and he sat by him.

“How’s you Rodney, any Sentinal yet?”

“I don’t need one” he said, as he tapped at the tablet on his lap. “I am going Elisabeth, unless I am needed here”

“No Rodney you can go, we shall get the new Major here”

“We have a problem there” said the General

“What type of problem” said Rodney

“He is in a self-induced coma; his guide was killed in action yesterday and they barely escaped with their lives. The team had to knock out there Major and carry him from the scene, they got the guides body too.”

“That’s awful but General not meaning to sound harsh but he’s no use to us here then.”

“He’s a high-level Sentinel, in need of a high-level guide temporarily.”

“You want me to emotionally connect with a Major and guide him back to sanity. Think you have the wrong guide, should have been Carson not me.”

Evan glared at him and Carson shook his head, placing a hand on Evans arm to settle him.

“Is that a no then?” asked the general

“Of course, it’s a no, I am an independent guide who is happy to be on my own. I do not need some needy Major, having a strop because I do something he doesn’t like”

Rodney looked at Evan pointedly, as he stood up and Carson shook his head.

“You have something you want to say” said Evan

“I have many things I want to say Major but nothing a grunt like you would understand.”

The general and Daniel pinned Evan to the wall, as he went for Rodney who turned and left the room. 

“Major Lorne” said Elisabeth, “will you calm yourself and sit down before I confine you to quarters.”

Evan stormed out the room, as Carson followed and Daniel began laughing

“You send your senior officers to their rooms” said the General, lightheartedly

“If needs must” said Elisabeth, “apologies General the major and Carson are yet to bond. It’s a nightmare at this stage with emotions, as you must remember.”

“I do” smirked Daniel, “Jack caught me talking to another scientist and kept me locked in his room till we had bonded.”

“It was for your own safety” smirked General O Neil.

“Keep telling yourself that” smirked Daniel

“Dr Weir, you must persuade Dr Mckay to temporarily take on Major Shepherd. He has a strong ATA gene too, it will be very useful on Atlantis”

“I will talk to him General, I could just order him to take him on”

“For now, maybe that would be the best” said the General. “Not a long-term solution but they may grow to get along.”

Rodney sat on the pier, he hadn’t meant to lose his patience with him. His emotions were all screwy and he didn’t know why, normally he would go see Carson but he had messed that up now.

“Radek to pier C” he said, on the radio

“On my way” he said, as 5 minutes later he arrived,

“What is broken now?” he asked

“Me” murmured Rodney, as Radek sighed and sat by him.

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know, I suppose I am annoyed with Major Lorne”

“For what, making Carson happy.”

“We use to be friends and now, he won’t need to spend time with me anymore.”

“You are still friends, even when he does bond but maybe you should tolerate the major better.”

“It wasn’t my fault, I…”

“You implied he was a dumb grunt” came Carson’s voice, as they both turned to see him stopped a few feet away.

“I am sorry about upsetting you Carson, though I meant what I said”

“Oh ok” he said, “well I guess you are entitled to your opinion. Though Rodney think about this Major, he is arriving tomorrow and he has the strongest ATA gene on earth.”

“You think that will sway me” he asked

“I have been helping you activate these devices as a favour, though if Evan wanted to be awkward, he could tell me to stop.”

“You’d do as he said, like some obedient dog” 

“I won’t get into this with you Rodney, I have to go”

He turned and left, as Rodney put his head in his hands.

“What am I going to do?” asked Rodney

“An apology wouldn’t be a bad start” Radek snapped, as he got up and left

Rodney sat alone, now Radek was mad at him as well. He closed his eyes and leant back, taking in the sounds of the sea.

“Rodney” said a voice, as he opened his eyes to see Elisabeth

“Ok, I will do it but don’t expect me to get attached to this flyboy.”

“You’ve read his file?” she asked

“Yes, air force pilot and some rich kid, that joined the military to annoy his daddy.”

She laughed and sat by him, shaking her head

“You are one in a million Rodney, whoever you end up with have their hands full but this arrogance and these walls are just a cover.”

“How can you be so sure?” he said

“I have good instincts” she smiled, “makes me good at negotiation.”

“Thanks Elisabeth” he said

“Come, lets grab lunch and then you can get back to work.”

He sat eating his lunch quietly, as he watched Carson and Evan talking animatedly. He finished quickly, stood up and left the room and got back to his lab. 

“Rodney, we have a problem with one of the lower tunnels, it is flooding and we can’t get the doors to close” said Radek

“Ok let’s go Radek, Miko” said Rodney, as they headed down to the corridor.

The control room was already beginning to flood and the wires were hanging dangerously close to the water.  
Rodney looked round, seeing the box in the corridor and the huge wave of water that was making its way down the corridor. He knew if it reached the room, they would all be electrocuted.

“Uh oh” murmured Radek, as Miko stood by him looking scared.

“Get out of here” said Rodney, stepping through and manually over riding the door lock

The door slammed close and Miko and Radek rushed over, banging on the door. 

“Go” said Rodney, “I need to reset the system and empty out this corridor.” 

“You’ll be killed” said Radek

“Maybe, kind of wish I had sent Kavanagh into the corridor instead.”

Radek let out a chuckle and then took Miko’s hand and they hurried to a better place to radio Carson.  
The corridor emptied, the water retracted and the door slid open. Radek, Carson, Evan and Miko rushed down the corridor.

“Rodney, Rodney” shouted Carson, looking round anxiously. 

“10 metres ahead by his tracker” said Evan

Radek was murmuring a load of Czech under his breath and Miko looked close to tears. They rounded the corner and they saw him, on the floor against one side of the corridor. Carson hurried over to him, checking his pulse and shaking his head.

“No, you don’t Rodney” he said, as he began breaths and Evan did chest compressions

Time seemed to stop, as Carson carried on for what seemed like ages. All of a sudden Rodney began coughing, as the water came up 

“Its ok Rodney, we have you” said Carson

“Sorry Major” he murmured, “ow I think you broke a rib”

Rodney sat up slowly with help, as Carson checked him for other injuries and his breathing.

“Ok we can move” he said, as Radek and Evan helped him carefully down the corridor and to the infirmary.

Miko came over to Carson, who was sat on the floor putting things back in his bag. His lip was trembling and she pulled him in a hug, as he leant into her and tears ran down his face.

“Its ok, he is fine now.” said Miko. “He saved Radek and I”, as she explained what happened

“He always upsets everyone and then shows his true colours, there is a hero wanting to find someone behind his hard exterior.”

“Maybe this Major Shepherd will change him, I heard Rodney agreed to be his guide temporarily.” 

“That is great, lets go and Miko please don’t mention this to anyone”

“Ok let’s go”

Rodney was given scrubs by Dr Biro and left to shower, as he showered quickly. He dressed, flinching at the pain in his right side. Scans were done that showed two cracked ribs and he sat in bed, eating a sandwich and blue jelly. He wasn’t allowed coffee, only juice but he could survive for now. The door slid open, as Elisabeth came in and she walked over and threw her arms round his neck sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Uh Elisabeth, your uh…squashing my sandwich.”

She laughed, standing up and looking at him fondly.

“I am happy you are safe, Radek told me what you did and although brave it was careless.”

“I didn’t think anyone would…” he shrugged

“You may have a talent for winding everyone up but yes you would be missed.”

“For my brain of course, I…”

“…not just your brain Rodney, you up for visitors.”

“Depends if they plan to invade my personal space” he said

“I will tell them not too if that will help” she said, disappearing out the room. 

He frowned and began eating his now squashed sandwich. 

The door opened, as Radek and Miko were first in. 

“Hey” said Radek, “I bought you your computer”

Thanks”, he said, taking it and putting it on the side table.

“How you feeling?” asked Miko

“My ribs hurt” he murmured

“You weren’t breathing, it was a while before you started to again.”

The door opened and Carson came through with Evan, his eyes were slightly puffy and red. 

“Rodney” said Carson, “how do you feel?”

“Dr Biro has me all sorted, a couple of cracked ribs.”

“Uh see you later” said Radek, as he left with Miko and Rodney nodded

Carson sat on the edge of the bed, reading the notes and checking the x-rays.

“Why did you go do that?” snapped Carson angrily, surprising Rodney and Evan

“It was my job” he said, confused

“No, your job is to keep Atlantis running, not go kill yourself fixing some stupid door.”

He turned and stormed out, as Rodney turned to Evan.

“Thank you for helping revive me, you’re not bad for a military…” he stopped. “Go after Carson, tell him I am sorry”

Carson sat on the pier outside, he shouldn’t have said that. His emotions were all over the place and he couldn’t help it, nearly losing Rodney too. He got to the gym and pulled on a pair of boxing gloves, pulling off his top and kicking off his shoes. He hadn’t boxed in years, this would be interesting. He punched the bag, as he was so focused on what he was doing he didn’t hear Evan come in.

“Thought you were opposed to violence” said Evan, “a healer not a fighter”

“I can be both right” said Carson, as he stepped closer and chucked the gloves to the floor

He leant in, taking Evans face in his hands and kissing him gently. Soft, light kisses, making a trail down his neck and he took Carson’s hands.

“I am not saying no just not here” he said, seeing the disappointment in Carson’s face.

The next morning Rodney was released, as he sat eating breakfast in the canteen. He had promised to take it easy; he would try to because it hurt when he was on his feet too long.  
He was checking his emails, as someone joined him. He looked up to see Carson and he seemed more relaxed and back to his normal self.

“You ok Carson”

“Yes Rodney, listen I am sorry about yesterday.”

“Its fine” he said, “so you look different”

“I am now a fully bonded guide Rodney, it feels amazing. I feel so connected and I have Evans memories and he has mine, it’s just so calming and its everything I thought it would be. Sorry, you don’t want to…”

“No go ahead, if we are still friends and you want to talk about the military…Evan then that is fine, he helped saved my life after all.”

“What time does Major Sheppherd get here?”

“In an hour” he said, he’s got a private room set up by the infirmary I believe.”

“Yes, finish your breakfast and I will show you.”

Carson and Rodney got to the room, as he looked round and nodded and saw the bed in the corner.

“Elisabeth expects me to stay here night and day” he said, surprised

“You may not want to leave; we all know how you can get on a project.”

“A project, this is more than a project Carson.”

“For people who work on emotions yes, I bet you have written a to do list with goals you have to meet in Major Shepherds care.”

“Of course, I did, so I didn’t miss out anything”

“This will happen naturally, either it will work or the Major will die Rodney. It is that simple, you are his last chance.”

“No pressure then” he said

“You always tell me you work better under pressure”

“I do don’t I” he mused, as he pulled Carson into a hug

“You shouldn’t be doing that now” said Carson

“I know, makes it worth doing a lot more” he grinned

“You should be nicer to Evan”

“I apologised to the…to Evan yesterday, does that count.”

“Yes, it does. I went for a gym session yesterday and it felt so good to work out again. Maybe you should start too, be good for your blood pressure.”

“Maybe I will” he said, as they headed to the gate room with a stretcher.

“Rodney, how are you feeling?” asked Elisabeth coming over, the wormhole was activated

“I feel good, let’s get to work” he said. enthusiastically

She looked at Carson, who shrugged and a person was carried through the stargate. Carson hurried over with the stretcher and he helped transfer the man, with his medical team.   
Rodney hung back nervously, following the stretcher, Carson and the medics from the room. He waited outside, going in when everyone but Carson left.

“Come here Rodney, come meet John”

“Can he hear me?” asked Rodney

“Yes, I believe he can hear us.”


	3. Unwilling guide part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a kidnapping

Rodney looked at the man properly, he was very young looking in sleep. He looked at his notes, as he worked out his age.  
He was 35, a year older than him but he’d aged well. He had a mop of dark hair, that stuck out in all directions and was very scrawny in appearance. He needed feeding up, he’d have to make sure he ate regularly. 

“So?” asked Carson

“He looks like he needs a good meal, have to make sure he eats”

“That’s very perceptive of you” he smirked

“Ha ha, very funny” he said

“Well relax and talk, lower your shields and see how you get on. There is a shield round the room, you will not get any interference.”

“Carson, I don’t know if I can do this” said Rodney

“You can, he has two maybe three days left and then his organs will fail. He is at deaths door and even if you bond, there’s a 50/50 chance he may not survive anyway.”

Carson left as the door slid closed and Rodney sat by him, as he looked at him. 

“Well I will go first and then you can wake up and go next. You don’t look much like the military grunts we have here, some of them are dumber than gorillas. I read your file, parts are very impressive and an IQ test score of…”

He stared at the file, gaping in surprise and then tapped his radio. 

“Carson, Johns IQ is 150, he was offered a place to join Mensa.”  
“I know, impressive right” said Carson’s voice, as he could hear low laughter and what sounded suspiciously like kissing.”

“Are you on your radio, while you and Evan are making out.”

“I didn’t think you’d need my advice so…Evan will you stop for one minute I am talking with…”

Rodney hung up, as he took a drink of water and carried on through the file. 

“Can’t believe it, I use to think Carson was a prude” he muttered. “Ok John, shall we continue with your file. It will be nice having someone near my IQ, may even get some intelligent conversation here. Besides Radek that is, he’s only one with half a brain but don’t tell him that.”

Rodney nattered away, though he knew he couldn’t put this off much longer. Johns body was failing and it wasn’t looking like he’d last till tomorrow with these numbers. He understood medicine all too well, more then Carson thought he knew. He played dumb when it came to voodoo medicine practice, though deep down he counted Carson as some sort of miracle worker. Not that he’d ever tell him that either, as he sat back and slowly let his shield down slightly. Just enough he was getting the edge of Johns feelings, he was still fighting a war but in his head.  
He reached out his hand, taking Johns and let the shield drop all the way. The turmoil of emotions, he began to work through them and then he reached the main one.  
He put up his shields and left the room, getting to a balcony and throwing up. He leant over heavily and ran a hand through his hair, why was he even doing this?

“Rodney” said Carson, rushing over to see his friend sat on the floor and rubbing his head 

“Just a headache” he murmured, “he is so wracked with guilt about the man who died.”

“His guide Andy Rush”

“No not his guide, he was his best friend. The main reason they showed no interest in training at a centre, was Andy was no guide.”

“Not a guide?” asked Carson shocked

“No John said that, to get him out of his situation at home. Andy was 17 and John 18 when they got together, they ran away together to the marine training centre. They trained as sentinel and guide; John saved Andy’s life he was being abused by his father.”

“That is awful” said Carson, as Rodney shook his head.

“I can’t go there Carson, the things I saw were horrific and…”

“…it brings too many memories from your past.”

“Why are you not insisting Carson, this is unlike you.”

“It’s not my place Rodney, if you tried your hardest that’s all I can ask.”

“I dropped my shields, it was overwhelming.”

“I can assist you if you want, all you have to do is ask and Radek too.”

“Yes, I need help. Just you and me though and if we need more help, we will get Radek involved” finished Rodney

“Ok” he said, taking Rodney’s arm and leading him back into the room.

Rodney took one of Johns hands, Carson the other and he held his hand out to Rodney.

“Will Evan approve?” said Rodney

“When did that ever matter to you Rodney?” asked Carson

“You are rebelling, aren’t you” said Rodney

“Maybe a bit” he said, as Carson took his hand and they took a few breaths

“Rodney could feel the energy circulating from Carson, he was a bonded guide after all. He ran his hand up Carson’s arm, the energy intensifying 

“You can feel my bond right, isn’t the energy amazing. Just imagine that but 100 times better, that’s how it feels to meet your Sentinel.”

“I want this” said Rodney, “do you think he could be mine?”

“The only off the chart Sentinel on earth, there is a real good chance” he said

Rodney pulled down his shields and focused on John, trying to lead him out of the darkness and back to the light. Carson was there, helping and encouraging him and John. 

“Something is wrong” said Rodney, as he let go of Johns hand and pushed Carson to the floor.

The alarms were going off, they hadn’t heard them and the door was open. A man stood there, a smirk on his face.

“Hmm I detect power here, I have intuition for this type of thing. Commander Augustus Kolya, you’ll come with me”

“Go now” said Carson, as Rodney got to his feet too

“So, whose Sentinel is this?” he asked

“No-ones, he lost his guide and we are trying to help” said Rodney

“You were both connected with him, so one of you must be…”

He spoke into a radio, as four men came in and seized them both. 

“What do you want with us?” demanded Rodney, braver than he felt

“I have many Sentinels in my ranks, who need guides and you two will do nicely”

“I am already bonded” said Carson

“A bond is easy enough to break with time, bring them.”

Kolya took out a syringe, injecting it into the IV bag. 

"What is that?" demanded Rodney

"It is a poison, he will die once the full dose enters his system." 

"No" he said, yanking against the two men that held him.

Rodney looked back, as he sent a wordless cry of help and telling him to pull out the IV hoping he’d get it.

They were dragged along the corridors and to the gate, were two botanists lay dead on the floor. It was the sentinel and guide, as Carson closed his eyes sadly.  
Evan, Radek and Chuck were tied up. Elizabeth had a gun pointed at her, while Miko was being held by the open wormhole and there was no one else inside.  
Evan saw Carson, yanking at the ropes and getting loose. He dove at the men holding Carson, knocking the three of them to the floor. He hit one man knocking him down, as he straddled the other one hitting him over and over. Carson tried to go over to help and was yanked to his feet, by his arm. He was struck across the face, as he was chucked to the floor holding a bloodied nose. 

“Guess this is your guide” said Kolya, pulling out a gun.

“Evan watch out” shouted Carson, as two shots went off and he fell to the floor

Rodney and Carson rushed forward, as they were seized and dragged to the wormhole. Miko was shaking and Rodney looked angry, he was calculating a way to escape. It was impossible, as he was pushed towards the wormhole.  
He’d save Miko if he could, as he stood his ground and pushed Miko down the ramp to Elizabeth who pulled her behind a stack of boxes and the door burst open. A load of soldiers burst in, guns firing as Aidan led them to the stargate. Carson and Rodney were pushed through by Kolya, as bullets hit all round them and taking down the four soldiers.

They rolled out on a grassy hill, as Carson got up and slammed Kolya into the floor. 

You bloody bastard, you killed my Sentinel” he snarled angrily, as Rodney rushed over and pulled him off. 

He pulled him along by his arm, getting to some trees and he could hear Kolya on his radio.

“Yes, two guides are here, they are not to be harmed. They will be punished once I find them, I can track them and it won’t take long. I will need a few more soldiers, yes, the other dozen was killed. Atlantis put up one hell of a fight but two of their most powerful sentinels, will now die.”

He headed off in the opposite direction, as Rodney let out the breath he was holding.

“Let’s go” he said , as he went to go and Carson stayed on the ground his head in his hands

“Evan is fine he had his vest on” said Rodney, “I saw him move. We will wait the evening in the cave over there, it looks straight over the stargate. If it powers up, we will see it.”

They climbed up to the cave and sat in the entrance, as Rodney took out a cloth from his pocket. He dabbed at Carson’s nose, as he trembled and wrapped his arms round his knees.  
Rodney took an energy bar from his pocket, broke it in half and handed it to him.

“Eat then go to sleep and I will take the first watch.”

“You need this more then me Rodney” he said, handing it back and leaning on his shoulder closing his eyes.

Meanwhile back on Atlantis, the infirmary was full of injured people. Some had been attacked and only had minor injuries, Miko was hugging Radek and sobbing into his chest.

“Rodney saved me, he pushed me away from the wormhole, I owe him my life again”

“Well once he’s back, we can cook him dinner.”

Major Lorne was badly injured, he had taken a bullet to the chest and one to his stomach. He had internal bleeding, broken ribs and was fighting the doctors.  
Dr Biro had sedated him, she could not work with the stubborn marine who was trying to climb off the bed. 

“Carson” he murmured drowsily, as she sighed and patted his arm.

“We will get him back, somehow” she murmured. 

She sent a nurse to check Major Sheppherd, this was a disaster.

“Dr Biro come quickly, we have a problem” said a voice on the radio

“What now?” she snapped

She rushed across the hall, to see the wild haired Major on the floor and looking round with cautious eyes. The nurse stood at the door, as he held the iv pole as a weapon in front of him.

“You are in Atlantis, you’ve been in a coma since your guide was killed in Afganistan”

“Andy” he murmured, “it wasn’t a nightmare.”

“No Major, lets get you to the infirmary so I can keep an eye on you. I am kind of busy, we were just attacked.”

“Where is Rodney?” he asked

“He was kidnapped, along with our Chief Medical Officer.”

“Kidnapped” he snarled, as he pushed himself to his feet and held on to the bed. “Where is your military leader, I need to talk to him.”

“In the infirmary, he was shot twice and I had to sedate him”

“I think you better tell me everything , so I can catch up” as he was helped into a wheel chair.

Carson opened his eyes, a pain in his chest and he looked to see it was morning. 

“Rodney, you didn’t wake me for second watch”

“It’s ok, I wasn’t tired and there has been very little movement.”

They got up, heading quietly through the forest and back towards the stargate. There was more movement here, as Rodney looked around warily and watched them head off down river.

“Carson should we go” he said

“We may not get a chance later, what do you think?”

They snuck across the clearing and to the dhd, dialling the address. It wasn’t working, as Rodney knelt down and checked the wiring.

“Uh Carson run; this is a set up.”

He grabbed him and they raced back to the forest, as Kolya stepped out from the bushes and they were surrounded.  
Carson looked round terrified , as Rodney turned to Kolya.

“Leave us alone or you will be in trouble” he said

“Don’t threaten me, name and rank now”

“We are not military” said Rodney, “I am Dr Rodney Mckay and the best scientist in two galaxies.”

“Hmm I like confidence Dr Mckay and your skills will come into use, for the genii. What about you?” 

Carson scowled at him, refusing to talk and Kolya stepped forward. 

“Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.”


	4. Unwilling guide part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last part

Kolya slid out a knife, telling his guards to seize them both. He put the knife to the arm of the disobedient man, who dared to refuse to answer him. He ran the blade along, cutting into his arm and he let out a whimper of pain.

“So?” he asked again. 

“It’s Dr Carson Beckett, I am a medical doctor” he stated anxiously

“A medical doctor, wasn’t so difficult was it Dr Beckett”

“You killed my Sentinel” he snapped, “I will never do what you want” 

“We’ll see” he said threateningly

Major John Sheppherd sat in the office, looking between Dr Elizabeth Weir and Dr Biro.

“I am still a bit confused but I know we must get your people back.”

“You won’t be going alone” said Major Lorne, standing in the doorway

“Major you should be in bed, you’ve been shot twice” said Dr Elisabeth

“I will take it easy, while we make a plan but I am already feeling the pain that Carson is being put through. I will kill that man, when I get my hands on him.”

Evan pulled out a chair, when he felt a pain across his back and he grasped the back of the chair. He closed his eyes, as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he pulled up his shields. The pains stopped and he looked round to see John.

“Let’s find our guides and fast.”

Rodney lay on the floor of the cell; the beating had been unlike anything he had ever endured. Sadistic and cruel, he’d lost count after the 15th crack of the whip. He’s lost consciousness too, as he sat up slowly. Carson was gone, as he heard a terrified cry in the distance and the crack of a whip. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as he got to his feet slowly.   
He had seen Evan go down; he didn’t have on a tac vest. He could be dead, so could many others on Atlantis.  
The door rattled and Carson was dragged in and left in a bloodied heap on the floor. 

“Carson” said Rodney, rushing over and looking at his back

“Get me some water and cloths now” he demanded, at the 2 guards.

Kolya stepped in, as he smirked down at them in amusement.

“Maybe next time, you will behave properly and this can be avoided” he said mockingly

Kolya turned and left, as the guards followed and Rodney stroked Carson’s hair gently. 

“We’ll be ok, just ok” he murmured, feeling his chest tightening and panic rising. “No, no, no, not now”

Just great, the last thing he needed was a panic attack. He lay down next to Carson, as he concentrated on his breathing and lay a hand on his chest. His heart beat seemed to be a great comfort to him, as he let his shield drop slightly and let the energy buzz between them.

Carson opened his eyes, what had happening and he winced.

“Oh yeah, how could he forget that.”

An arm wrapped round his waist, as he was surprised at the warmth from the person. The breathing sounded unusual, as he sat up carefully to see Rodney wrapped round him.

“Rodney lad, open your eyes”

His eyes flew open, as he held him tighter and he was panicking.

“I can’t…I can’t catch my breath Carson”

“Ok leave me go” he said, “then sit up and I can help”

Rodney did, as he flinched and Carson took his head in his hands and leant in kissing him. He was shocked, as he froze and then kissed him back gently. His breathing levelled off slowly but surely, as Carson stroked his hair gently. 

“That’s not like your usual cures Carson” smirked Rodney

“No, I suppose not but it worked though right”

“It worked” he said

The door unlocked, as Kolya came in smirking and they stood up.

“Bring them” he said, as they were led to a door. “You’ll wash and get dressed into these clothes, try to escape again and you’ll be beaten longer next time. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Commander” said Carson, putting his hand on Rodney’s arm to stop him saying anything

They were led in a huge shower room, as the door closed and locked

“Least its private” said Carson, removing his clothes and switching on the shower. 

Back on Atlantis, the teams had finished searching the 6th planet and there was still no sign of them. John and Evan were to stay on Atlantis, till they were stronger.   
Three days past, when they finally had some luck. The team came back to report, they found a white handkerchief by the gate. It bore the initials CB on, as they handed it to Evan.

“This is Carson’s” he said, as he saw the dried blood on it and swallowed angrily. 

“We have sent teams in puddle jumpers to fly over cloaked and scan the area, for any life signs.” said Elisabeth

“There is an incoming message, video and audio” said Chuck, at the computer.

“Open a link” said Elisabeth.

“Hello Dr Weir” said the man, “my name is Commander Kolya. I take it these Dr’s are important to you and you’d trade, to keep them safe and healthy.”

“Return them to us and we won’t kill you” said John angrily.

“Would you like to see them?”

Evan stepped next to John, as Kolya smirked and shook his head.

“I need to improve my aim; explains why we can’t break Dr Becketts’ bond nor Dr Mckays’. I thought you’d both be dead by now, shame.”

There was a scuffling and a man pulled Rodney and Carson over, pushing them on the floor at Kolya’s feet. They were both filthy, dried blood covered their hands and faces and Evan snarled angrily.

“What the hell have you done to them Kolya, they are civilians.”

John sat shaking in anger, as he looked over his guide and felt a surge of protectiveness.

“What do you want?” said Elisabeth, looking sick

Carson and Rodney sat up slowly, glancing at each other and at the screen. 

“Evan is alive” murmured Carson, looking up

“So is John” as they smiled slightly

“Ok, I have one more thing I think you’d want to see” said Kolya, as he sent a video. “Tomorrow morning on the planet at sunrise with the guns and explosives and don’t try anything or I will kill them. Also, you two Sentinels, are to come alone.”

The video ended and Chuck tapped the video, as it loaded up. It was a looped recording, of Carson and Rodney sharing a very passionate kiss.

“Oh” said Elisabeth, “I think we can switch that off” she said

Evan looked at the floor, as John looked at him warily. 

“I am sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for that” said John

“You think?” asked Evan

“Of course, they are two civilians who have been tortured and locked up.” 

“They were probably just seeking comfort” said Elisabeth, “after all they are really good friends too.”

The next morning, they got the crates of guns and explosives through the stargate, as they waited. A little while later Kolya approached, with a group of 12 guards but no Carson and Rodney.

“Where are they?” demanded Evan, raising his gun threateningly

He gestured over to the tree’s, as they were locked in a small metal cage together. Hanging off the edge of a very high cliff, as Kolya smirked. 

“I cut the rope slightly, you don’t have long before it starts to fray.”

Meanwhile in the cage, Rodney and Carson sat still hoping the rope held.

“Well this was a thrilling adventure” murmured Rodney, looking down at the drop and swallowing 

“I miss the infirmary” said Carson, as he looked at his hands

“You know what Carson, you’re a good friend and a brilliant voodoo doctor. What you do is more miracle work, then a science.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment” he said, as the rope unravelled slightly and Carson grabbed Rodney’s arm terrified.

“The ropes fraying, we are going to die” said Rodney

“Aye, I think your right” 

John and Evan raced up the path, as they saw Rodney and Carson hugging each other gently and closing their eyes.  
The rope was unwinding at a fast rate and they grabbed the cage, yanking it back onto the cliff. It dropped to the floor, with a loud crash and they both looked round confused. Carson let out a loud sigh of relief and was helped out by Evan.

“Bloody hell love, that was cutting it fine” he said, as he collapsed into his arms shakily

John reached out his hand to Rodney, as he smiled and he took it slowly. He climbed out the cage, rubbing his back. Dropping his shields, he felt the connection between them and stepped forward. John wrapped his arms round him, burying his head in his neck and inhaling deeply. 

“Nice to meet you at last my guide” he said

“It’s been too long my Sentinel” said Rodney

A jumper landed and they were hurried inside, as they flew back to Atlantis. Elisabeth was there to meet them, as she looked at Carson and Rodney in relief.

“Please excuse me Evan” she said, as she pulled Carson in a quick hug and then Rodney

“You are excused” said John, as he looked at her and she looked up eyes wide.

“You finally paired up Rodney, this is perfect”

“Yes, he is” murmured Rodney, as John wrapped his arms round him and kissed him

“That’s so sweet” murmured Dr Biro

Elisabeth left, after getting a call to the canteen

“Ok whose first, the four of you are due a check.”

“I’ll go first” said John

He had his bloods taken and his BP done, as he sat by Rodney. Evan pulled off his shirt, as the dressings were changed and Carson looked at the wounds anxiously

“Explains the pains I felt, just before we were taken” said Carson

They went straight through but missed any major organs. He wouldn’t rest, so they are taking a bit longer to heal” said Dr Biro

“You should have rested Evan” said Carson

“I couldn’t, not without you.”

“That’s nice” murmured Carson, kissing him gently

“You two tops off and let me check you over” she said, as Carson pulled his off one handed. The dressing on his arm was covered in blood, as she cut off the bandages and looked shocked.

“What happened” she asked

“Kolya did it, the morning after we were taken through the stargate”

“Let’s start at the beginning” said Rodney

Carson and Rodney took it in turns to explain what happened

“You should have just told him your name; you can be stubborn sometimes” said Evan, in annoyance

“Yes I can” he said, as Dr biro cleaned his arm and applied stiches and then checked his back.

“They are near about healed” she said

“That was the first day, we learnt quickly not to annoy him” said Rodney, pulling off his top 

Dr Biro checked the cuts to his back and nodded. 

“The newer ones are nothing to worry about, I suggest showers till they all heal. Dr Beckett, don’t get your arm wet.”

“Course I won’t lass, can we go I need a shower and some new clothes.”

“Ok off you all go”

“We saw a video of you two kissing” blurted out Evan, as Carson and Rodney looked at each other and began laughing,

“Yes, we did” said Carson, “Rodney was having a bad panic attack”

“So, you two aren’t together?” asked John

“We are good friends but not like that” laughed Rodney

“Good” said John, “I don’t like to share”

“Nor do I” said Evan

“So, what do you want to do John?” asked Rodney

“I want to go back to my room and have copious amounts of sex with my guide” he said

“Sounds good” smirked Evan, at Carson

“Just be careful” said Dr Biro, rolling her eyes and walking back to the office

“I don’t think we’ll make this meeting in the morning” said John as they left the infirmary, as the others nodded in agreement.

The End


End file.
